In the past two decades, significant progress has been made towards understanding the mechanistic complexity of bacterial cell division. Once viewed as a simple binary fission, it is now known that cell division in bacteria involves a tubulin homolog, FtsZ. FtsZ polymers initiate cell division and recruit downstream machinery for subsequent remodeling of the cell wall. Since FtsZ and the associated machinery plays a central role in forming the septum, several mechanisms exist to regulate its polymerization in both space and time. Perturbing the function of the components of this machinery directly, or the regulatory processes on cell division, has become an attractive route for antibiotic discovery and development.
U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0273837, for example, discloses substituted thiadiazolylmethoxybenzamide or thiadiazolylmethoxypyridylamides with some inhibitory activity against Staphylococcus aureus, a Gram-positive pathogen. A specific compound that has been tested is PC190723, a compound identified by systematic modification of 3-methoxybenzamide. PC190723 was shown to protect mice from a normally lethal dose of the MRSA strain of Staphylococcus aureus. 
What is needed are additional inhibitors of cell division with antimicrobial activity, particularly inhibitors effective against a variety of microorganisms.